Lost Memory
by Chris Nest
Summary: Kick's stunt goes terribly wrong and lose's his memory. What will Kick do with his memory loss and what does he think of Kendall. Got to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again and welcome to another Kick x Kendall story, man I love this couple. That's why I invited a special guest to join me this time. Come on in Kick.

Kick: "Remind me again why I'm here."

Chris: "Because I thought it be fun."

Kick: "Well what's this story about?"

Chris: "You and Kendall."

Kick: "You're the one putting those up!"

Chris: "Yeah and I'm going to start the story while I work out some problems with Kick, enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Buttowski Backyard

Gunther: "Are you sure about this Kick?"

Kick: "Gunther I'm sure and when have you ever worried about one of my stunts?"

Gunther: "I don't know just got a feeling something's going to happen."

Kick: "Well trust me nothing will happen."

Gunther: "Okay Kick."

Gunther pulled Kick back in a slingshot that was aiming for a ramp. The plan jump ten house's and land in a pool of water on the other side. Gunther pulled Kick back about five feet before launching him at unbelievable speeds up the ramp.

Perkin's Backyard

Ronaldo: "Where do you want the Catapult dear?"

Kendall: "Right where that pool is, wait a minute I don't have a pool."

Kendall kicked the pool away and pushed the Catapult in it's place. She had made it for the science fair and was sure she would win. The hard part was the project had to be made of wood or it was disqualified.

?: "Wooohoooo!"

Ronaldo: "What was that?"

Kendall: "Sounds like."

Kick instead of landing in a pool he landed head first in the catapult and accidently set it off.

Kendall: "Clarence!"

Kick: "Aw biscuits."

They couldn't see where Kick landed but heard a lot of explosions and then they heard electricity and it was shocking something. In about five minutes Kendall and Ronaldo saw a Ambulance going in the direction of where Kick was shot. Both instantly started to worry if an Ambulance was needed, both followed but before they reached their destination the Ambulance flew past them with the sirens going off.

Ronaldo: "What happened to him, I mean I hate him but not send him to the Hospital."

Kendall: "Come on let's see what happened."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall: "Excuse me is there a Buttowski in right now?"

Nurse: "Oh yes he's in room 152 but I'm not sure your aloud in there."

Ronaldo: "I hope he's not dead or we will be."

Both found the room but Kick's family was outside waiting and Gunther was crying his eyes out. The duo felt even more guilt now and knew it was bad. Slowly Kendall walked up to the family to ask what happened.

Kendall: "Excuse me could you tell me what happened to Clarence?"

Honey: "Sure are you a friend of his?"

Kendall: "Well more or less."

Brianna: "Mom is Kick going to be okay?"

Honey: "I don't know sweety."

Harold: "During one of his stunts he crashed into a Electrical Power Plant and was tangled in the electrical wires. They had to shut down the electric to get him out."

Ronaldo: "How bad was the shock?"

Honey: "They said for a moment all they electricity was attracted to his helmet so it was bad."

Brad: "When I find the one whom did that to Dilweed their in for the beating of a lifetime."

Kendall and Ronaldo gulped in fear seeing Brad crack his knuckles after that remark. After two hours a nurse came out and gave them permission to visit Kick. But they said that he hadn't said a thing since he woke up. With that everyone entered the room to see Kick wrapped in bandages allover, the only thing they didn't cover was his face. Kicks Mom and Dad gave him a hug and said they we're glad he was okay, Kick just had a confused look on his face.

Kick: "Excuse me but who are you?"

Honey: "Kick stop being silly I'm your Mom."

Kick: "You are?"

Honey: "Yes and he's your father."

Harold: "Come on Kick stop fooling around."

Kick: "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything and who's Kick?"

Brad: "Hey Dilweed who am I?"

Kick: "I don't know I just remember crashing that's it."

The doctor came in with Kick's results and had a grim look on his face. The family noticed and prepared for the worse. Kendall was the most uneasy and nervous at this point knowing what was wrong with Kick.

Doctor: "It seems that Kick has amnesia and doesn't remember a thing except his crash. We don't know how long it will last but for all we know he may never get his memory back. I'll leave you with him for awhile and do whatever you can to jog his memory."

Brianna: "I want to go first."

Honey: "Okay Brianna you can try first."

Everyone but Brianna left the room to wait outside. Soon everyone came out with the same results, he hadn't remembered any of them. Ronaldo came out last with a look of despair, Gunther came out in tears and it was Kendall's turn to try. She entered the room with slowly to see Kick relaxing in the Hospital bed, he noticed her and welcomed her with a smile. She walked over next to him and sat down in one of the chairs.

Kendall: "Have you remembered anything?"

Kick: "I know who my family is but nothing else."

Kendall: "So you don't remember me?"

Kick: "Uhh let me think, sorry nothing comes to mind."

Kendall: "My name is Kendall Perkins and your Clarence Francis 'Kick' Buttowski."

Kick: "Kendall that sounds familiar, give me a second I think I got something."

Kendall let Kick think for a few minutes before he said a shocking statment that caught Kendall off guard.

Kick: "I know now."

Kendall: "You do?"

Kick: "Yeah I feel terrible that I forgot my girlfriend."

Kendall: "Your girlfriend?"

Kick: "Yeah sorry about that I wonder why no one else told me."

Kendall: "Give me a second okay."

Kick: "Sure go ahead."

Kendall exited the room and noticed everyone had looks of hope. Kendall couldn't believe she was about to say this.

Honey: "Well does he remember anything?"

Kendall: "Kind of but in the wrong order, he thinks I'm his girlfriend. How am I supposed to react to that?"

Ronaldo: "I don't know why Buttowski would think that?"

Kendall: "And why not?"

Ronaldo: "Your both opposites and in no way work together."

Kendall: "You know what Ronaldo I don't think this is working out."

Ronaldo: "What?"

Kendall: "You seem to think I'm boring and you love science more then me so it's over."

Ronaldo: "You have the choice to do that so I have no problem with it."

Kendall: "Good now back to the problem."

Brad: "I say you play along until he gets his memory back."

Before Kendall could answer a doctor walked in the hallway with a smile on his was hoping for some good news.

Doctor: "It seems he heals fast and is able to go home. I recommend you show him things that are important to him to jog his memory."

Everyone froze at the sound of a door closing and looked to the right to see Kick in his jumpsuit. He was smiling at Kendall which everyone seemed to notice.

Kick: "Hey sweety sorry but I got worried and decided to check on you."

Kendall's jaw had dropped in shock of what he said, Brad kept motioning her to go on and play along. She sighed and knew she had no choice.

Kendall: "Thank you for checking on me but I'm fine."

Honey: "Ready to go home Kick?"

Kick: "Sure am."

The family thanked the doctor before walking off leaving Kendall to her thoughts. She heard footsteps and noticed Kick running back.

Kendall: "Aren't you going home?"

Kick: "Yeah I just forgot something."

Kendall: "What did you forget?"

Kick motioned for her to kneel lower till they were at eye contact. Kendall was shocked and had widened eye when he gave her a small kiss on the lips before leaving again.

Kendall: "Oh no what do I do now?"


	2. Emotion Set in Motion

Hello again sorry for the short welcoming last time but I fixed it, right Kick?"

Kick: "Yeah and why am I here again?"

Chris: "Maybe erasing his memory wasn't such a good idea, nah I'll fix it later. Well sorry about that now back with the story."

()()()()()()()

Buttowski Home/ Kick's Room

Kick: "Wow my room looks cool."

Harold: "Do you remember anything?"

Kick: "I think I do, no sorry false alarm."

Harold: "Maybe Brad will have better luck."

()()()()()()()()

Brad: "You're a daredevil so get on your skateboard and go down the ramp."

Kick: "Her name is Ol Blue Brad."

Brad: "What did you say?"

Kick: "I said her name is Ol Blue, wait I remember Ol Blue."

Brad: "Good now have fun on the ramp."

Kick just went down the fifty foot tall ramp and nothing special was added on the trip. Brad told him to do flips and other tricks this time and shoved him off. Kick did a 360 spin on the other end and came back with a back flip. Kick gave off his usual thumbs up but Brad showed him his pose and he tried it.

Kick: "Hey I remember, thanks Brad."

Brad: "Wow I didn't think he remember that fast."

?: "Hey Kick get down here!"

Kick looked off the edge of the ramp and saw Kendall and Gunther calling for him to come down. He came down without hesitation and was happy to see his best friend and his 'girlfriend'.

Kick: "Hey guys what's up?"

Gunther: "We came to see if you wanted to go to the movies."

Kendall: "That and did you remember anything?"

Kick: "I remembered I was a daredevil and remembered my pose because of Brad, so yes I did."

Kendall: "Good now let's go or we'll be late."

Kick: "Okay."

Kendall and Gunther were whispering to each other so Kick wouldn't hear a thing. The duo were going over the plan to regain some of Kick's lost memory.

Kendall: "So you think a Billy Stumps and Rock Callahan movie will get his memory back?"

Gunther: "Well some of it."

Kendall: "There's something else I worried he'll remember."

Gunther: "What did you say Kendall?"

Kendall: "Nothing come on we're going to be late."

()()()()()()()

Kick: "I like these movies?"

Gunther: "You don't like them you love them."

Kick: "I only remember loving Kendall not these guys."

Kendall: "I was afraid that happen."

Gunther: "Kick go ahead and get us some snacks while we get seats."

Kick: "Sure be right back."

Kendall: "What do we do now, it seems the more he remembers the more he likes me?"

Gunther: "Technically he loves you not like you."

Kendall: "Doesn't matter I just hope this ends well."

Gunther: "Three tickets for Billy Stumps vs Rock Callahan please."

Pantsy: "Here you go and enjoy the movie."

Gunther: "Good now let's hurry before the movie starts."

Kendall: "I can't believe I'm about to watch this."

Gunther: "Aw come on it's not that bad."

()()()()()()()()

Gunther and Kendall were already in their seats watching the movie and waiting for Kick. Ten minutes passed and he still hadn't arrived, now they were starting to worry.

Kendall: "Where is he?"

Gunther: "I don't know, let's go find him."

Before they got up they heard the door open and there was Kick with a huge thing of popcorn and soda. He made it to the duo and sat down.

Kendall: "Well his appetite certainly hasn't changed."

Gunther: "I don't think that will ever change."

Kick: "I can't wait, what's this movie about again?"

Gunther: "It's going to be a long day."

()()()()()()()()

Two hours later/ Outside

Kendall: "I can't believe I watched two hours of explosions and stunts."

Gunther: "Well did you remember anything Kick?"

Kick: "Uhhhhh wait I think I got something."

Kendall: "Although the graphics and camera angles were in the perfect position."

Gunther: "Kendall Kick's trying to remember something."

Kendall: "He is?"

Kick: "I got it, my role models are Billy Stumps and Rock Callahan and there's something else I remember."

Kendall: "Please don't, please don't be that."

Gunther: "Uh oh."

Kick: "I had my first kiss here didn't I?"

Kendall face palmed herself in frustration and Gunther had his jaw dropped. The two didn't know what to do, he remembered two things and one unexpected thing.

Kick: "It's not very clear but I do remember a kiss with, Kendall."

Gunther: "I know buddy I saw."

Kick: "Oh yeah you were there weren't you Gunther?"

Gunther: "Yeah and you and Kendall were watching some French movie."

Kendall elbowed Gunther in the side and told him to shut up. Gunther said stop and kept talking about it until Kendall whispered in his ear shut up he's remembering things that didn't happen, he thinks it was a date. Gunther gave Kendall a thumbs up before telling Kick that he was trying to sneak into the movies and ran into Kendall.

Kick: "I think I remember doing that, are you sure it wasn't a date?"

Gunther: "I'm sure buddy but in my opinion it got turned into a date."

Kick: "Oh I guess we're both right then."

Kendall: "Gunther."

Gunther: "What I thought it was a date?"

?: "Kick how I missed you so."

Kendall and Gunther looked back at Kick and saw Wacky Jackie with Kick in a death hug. Kendall couldn't resist giggling a bit at the scene.

Kick: "Now this I remember and wish I hadn't."

Kendall: "You look so precious."

Jackie: "Is it true Kick has memory loss?"

Gunther: "Sadly yes and now he thinks Kendall's his gi."

Kendall put her mouth over Gunther's mouth to shut him up, and not wanting to face an angry Jackie. Kick tried to say it but Kendall put her other hand over his mouth.

Jackie: "Kick thinks Kendall's his what?"

Kendall: "He said I had guts that's it."

Jackie: "Doesn't sound like Kick, must be serious."

Kendall: "Oh it is and we've been assigned to help him now if you'll please let him go."

Jackie let Kick go and he gasped for air and shivered in fear. Kendall finally told the two to shut up and not tell Jackie anything. They both only nodded.

Jackie: "If you need help with anything just tell me, I mean anything."

Kendall: "Right you can go now Jackie."

Jackie: "Okay see you later my husband to be."

With that said she left and Kick just shivered in fear of the thought of being married to Jackie. Kendall sighed in relief that she was gone.

Kick: "I will never go out with her."

Gunther: "You okay Kick?"

Kick: "Yeah I'm okay, are you okay Kendall?"

Kendall: "I'm fine thanks for asking but don't tell Jackie your my boyfriend or I'll never hear the end of it."

Kick: "Oh sorry I may be a daredevil but I would never try to put you in any danger."

Kendall: "Thank you Clarence."

Kick: "No problem it's my job ain't it?"

Kendall: "I guess it is."

Gunther: "So now you remember Billy, Rock, your first kiss, and Jackie. I say we've had a pretty good day."

Kick: "Yeah I've remembered a lot today so I guess I'll be heading home. Good night Kendall."

Kendall: "Good night Clarence."

And like that Kick was gone and left the duo in their thoughts. Gunther freaked out saying he was never going to remember the truth.

Kendall: "Shut up Gunther, it could be worse."

Gunther: "Yeah he could've kissed you again."

Kendall: "Wait what's wrong with kissing me?"

Gunther: "Nothing at all it's just weird seeing Kick show so much love instead of being extreme."

Kendall: "As much as I hate to say it your right, it is different having Kick treat me better."

Gunther: "I thought you called him Clarence not Kick."

Kendall: "What's wrong with calling him Kick instead of Clarence, I can change to you know."

Gunther: "Okay I better go home, see ya later Kendall."

Kendall: "See ya Gunther. Why does he have to do this to me? I've had a crush on Clarence but now I'm taking advantage of him when he doesn't even remember hating me. It feels so wrong."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall's Room

Kendall's cat jumped up on the bed and started to meow for Kendall's attention. She looked up at the cat with a smile and a few tears. The cat whipped them away with it's tail as if saying it's okay. Her father came in the room hearing her cry outside the door.

Mr. Perkins: "Kendall what's wrong?"

Kendall: "Daddy to you remember Clarence Buttowski?"

Mr. Perkins: "You mean the one you like?"

Kendall: "Yeah."

Mr. Perkins: "What happened?"

Kendall: "He lost all of his memory and doesn't remember hating me. So now his memory is confusing him and making him think I'm his girlfriend. I'm taking advantage of him Daddy."

Mr. Perkins: "Kendall listen even if someone were to lose their memory there is one thing they can't forget."

Kendall: "What is it?"

Mr. Perkins: "Emotions, if someone were to lose their memory like Clarence they might not remember who you are but still have the same emotion towards that person."

Kendall: "If that's true then why doesn't he treat me like he usual does?"

Mr. Perkins: "Well sweet heart it might be because he never did hate you. Now get some rest dear, their coming over tomorrow to help jog his memory."

Kendall: "Thanks Daddy."

Mr. Perkins: "Your welcome and remember what I said and sleep on it."

Mr. Perkins tucked Kendall in bed before leaving her room. Her cat snuggled up next to here and started to purr. In second she fell asleep because of the relaxing sound.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Hope you liked it because next one will be going up soon. The tensions are rising and emotions are flowing, what will happen when the Buttowski's visit?

Kick: "Seriously can you tell me where I am?"

Chris: "I already told you you're here to help with the story."

Kick: "What story?"

Chris: "Okay really starting to regret erasing his memory."

Kick: "Hey what's this do?"

Chris: "Don't touch that that's the Breaker Box!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	3. The Truth Hurts

Chris: "Hey everyone sorry about the message interruption by Kick last time."

Kick: "Hey who are you talking to?"

Chris: "My fans."

Kick: "Where are they I don't see them?"

Chris: "Oh this is going to be a long day. Remind me to find someone to keep you away from anything explosive."

Kick: "Okay you need to find someone to watch me."

Chris: "Okay start the story so I can explain this to Kick again."

()()()()()()()()

Mr. Perkins: "Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Buttowski so nice of you to come by."

Honey: "Thank you Mr. Perkins it sure was nice of you to try and help Kick get his memory back."

Mr. Perkins: "Anything for my daughter, now let's see how much has he remembered so far?"

Harold: "He's remembered his role models, that he's a daredevil, and something else that Gunther wouldn't tell us."

Mr. Perkins: "It seems you already have the important memories back but it still needs to be finished."

Honey: "We couldn't agree more but why did you want us to bring Kick?"

Kick: "Hey Mr. Perkins your look like your doing well."

Mr. Perkins: "Why thank you Clarence, I can see why my daughter likes you."

Kick: "Your welcome by the way where is Kendall?"

Mr. Perkins: "She's upstairs still asleep in her room."

Honey: "Are you sure it's healthy to sleep this late?"

Mr. Perkins: "Actually I discovered her crying in her room in the middle of the night. But after a talk she felt a lot better and went to sleep."

Harold: "What do you think happened?"

Mr. Perkins: "That is why I invited you two here, we need to talk in private."

Honey: "Okay Kick you be good okay?"

Kick: "Okay Mom, Mr. Perkins may I go see Kendall?"

Mr. Perkins: "Sure I think it's about time she woke up anyway."

Kick: "Thanks."

Kick went upstairs and eventually found Kendall's room. Her cat noticed and perked it's ears up and looked at Kick. It got out of Kendall arms and jumped off the bed, she grabbed a pillow in her sleep. Kick noticed the cat and pet it but it jumped on top of his helmet and curled up like it was going to sleep. Kick only smiled at the cat and let it stay up there.

Kick: "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep."

Cat: "Meow."

Kick: "And I remember you from Rank of Awesome, you were wearing my jumpsuit. Where did she get that anyway?"

()()()()()()()()

7:00Pm

Mr. Perkins: "Now the reason my daughter was crying is because of Clarence."

Honey: "What did Kick do to make her cry?"

Mr. Perkins: "He didn't do it on purpose or even tried. She's had a crush on Clarence for a long time now, but she assumed he hated her so she acted like she hated him. But I've heard that even when you lose your memories your emotions towards a person wouldn't change."

Harold: "So your saying Kick thinks Kendall is his girlfriend but might not really feel that way?"

Mr. Perkins: "I'm afraid so, Kendall was worried that Clarence would go back to hating her as soon as he got his memory back. So we don't know how to make sure if these feeling are temporary or real."

Honey: "That is a problem and we've heard Kick complain about her before but whenever Brad or Brianna tease him about liking her he would deny it and blush."

Harold: "So what do we do about this?"

Mr. Perkins: "Sadly we must wait for his memory to return and find out. But it would be best to keep him from Kendall until we're sure of his feelings."

Honey: "I'm not sure he'll agree with this."

Harold: "He never will agree to it, he's just to stubborn to give up."

Mr. Perkins: "Well try making an excuse to keep him away from her like a trip."

?: "Are you really going to do that?"

Everyone looked to the left to see Kick with a look of guilt and sadness. He just ran out of the house and no one knew where he went.

Honey: "How long do you think he was standing there?"

Mr. Perkins: "I'm guessing quite awhile the look on his face told he was feeling several emotions."

Harold: "We have to find Kick and make this right."

Mr. Perkins: "I'm sorry to tell you this but if he's as stubborn as you say he won't be easy to find."

Honey: "We have to find him."

?: "Find who?"

As if things couldn't get worse Kendall had woken up and came down stairs but hadn't heard much of the conversation. Mr. Perkins felt guilt for what had happened and had no idea how to tell his daughter.

Mr. Perkins: "You see Kendall Clarence overheard us talking and ran off."

Kendall: "What!"

Honey: "We thought he was upstairs talking to you."

Mr. Perkins: "We'll make sure we find him I promise sweetheart."

Kendall looked upset and went upstairs leaving everyone confused. She came back down with a flashlight, Coat , umbrella, and boots.

Mr. Perkins: "What is that for?"

Kendall: "I'm going to look for Clarence and I noticed it started storming, bad."

Mr. Perkins: "Kendall Perkins I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to do that."

Kendall: "I'm going anyway Daddy, I have to find him."

Kendall opened the door and walked out into the storm looking for Kick. Soon Honey, Harold, and Mr. Perkins had a search team going on to find the lost daredevil. Hours and hours of looking turned up nothing, some started to panic especially Kendall.

Kendall: "Clarence where are you, please come out?"

Gunther: "Kick come on don't do this!"

Brad: "Where the heck are you Dilweed?"

Brianna: "Kick!"

Honey: "What if we don't find him?"

Harold: "We will Honey don't worry."

Kendall had expanded her search to the forest nearby and the storm was getting worse by the minute. She searched high and low for the daredevil but to no success. She found a tree and sat down with her back to it and started to cry. Little did she know Kick was in the tree she was under and noticed her but didn't come down.

Kendall: "Why did I do it? Why did I take advantage of him and start this whole mess? It's all my fault and I'll never see him again."

Kick thoughts: "I can't do it to her, I care to much. If it's true my feeling are only temporary I don't want to hurt her. If only I could fix this whole mess."

Kendall: "But what was I thinking it is for the best. I need to move on and get over him, he'll never like me the way I like him. And because of this he'll hate me a lot more then before once he get's his memory back."

Kicks thoughts: "Hate, I don't remember ever hating her but I don't remember a lot of things. Maybe I really do hate her but why would I? It doesn't make sense I had fun with her and we get along so why would I hate her? It just doesn't add up, I need to get my memory back, I'm sorry Kendall please forgive me for everything I've done."

Kendall: "I better head back he's probably long gone by now. No matter what I'm going to miss my daredevil."

With that said she walked back to Mellowbrook leaving a heart broken Kick to his thoughts. Kick knew he had to fix this and make things right. And he had an idea to get his memory back but it was going to involve a lot of physical pain.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "That was sad I mean I nearly cried writing this stuff. So about Kick I needed some help but may have invited the wrong person."

Kendall: "You bet you did."

Kick: "Yeah how can you be so cruel to us?"

Chris: "Well this is probably going to hurt so see ya next time, if I'm not in the Hospital."

Kick: "Shut the computer down Kendall."

Kendall: "With pleasure."

Chris: "Oh crud."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Heartbreak Takes Over

Chris: "Hey guys I worked out the issues with Kendall and Kick, well they worked them out. I am currently being watched by the two, Kendall has a baseball bat."

Kendall: "Yep and you better fix it or else."

Kick: "Why am I here again?"

Kendall: "Fix it now!"

Chris: "Okay, okay I'll fix it. Kicks right your crazy."

Kendall: "I don't care what Clarence said now fix his memory now!"

Chris: "You've got to be kidding me well enjoy the show folks and stay AWESOME. Note I'm not going to fix it for a awhile so the story stays interesting. Plus it has about two or three more chapters left so enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall's Room

Mr. Perkins: "Sweetheart please come out you've been in there ever since the search was over."

Kendall: "No I'm not leaving."

Mr. Perkins: "How a broken heart works I'll never know."

Kendall had been in her room ever since the search for Kick was called off. She hadn't come out except to eat but other then that she just stayed locked in her room. She couldn't keep her thoughts off him, she cared to much to just forget about him and the storm outside wasn't helping a thing. She heard a knock at her door and ignored it hoping the person would go away.

Gunther: "Kendall open up you have to see this."

Kendall: "There is nothing I want to see right now."

Gunther: "But I found this letter at my doorstep and it said give to Kendall Love Kick."

Kendall shot up from her bed at the mention of his name, she ran to the door and yanked it open. Gunther handed her the letter and walked in soaked from top to bottom.

Kendall: "Did you read it?"

Gunther: "No it was for you so I didn't."

()()()()()()()()

Dear Kendall,

I am sorry for everything I put you through when I had my memory and regret everything. I only wish I could take it all back and start over. I heard you in the woods crying and couldn't stand it, I have to make things right. I never wanted to hurt you in any way, I felt heartbreak for the first time when I heard you were going to get over me. It was your choice to forget about me and I don't blame you for acting that way. I'm getting my memory back the same way I lost it and I don't want to see how angry you'll be after reading this. If I did hate you when I had my memory I'm sorry, I still don't understand how I could hate you. If there's one thing I've learned it's that the truth hurts more then anything in this world, I heard you were going to miss your daredevil. This is hard to say but if you did unknowingly dump me you'll probably be to late when you read this. Before I go please do not look outside and once again I'm sorry I couldn't do better Kendall, goodbye.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall was crying now and couldn't believe he wrote this. Gunther couldn't believe it either and remembered something the letter said.

Gunther: "Kendall outside look outside!"

Kendall ran to her window and saw nothing except her catapult, she turned around but not before noticing a white blur fly by. She looked back outside and saw Kick in the catapult upside down but he quickly got back right side up. She saw him look at her with a look of guilt, sadness, and heart break, she saw a single tear fall from his face as he pulled the lever launching himself to who knows where. Kendall and Gunther quickly ran outside to notice he had switched the catapult aim, they went in the direction the catapult was aiming until they ran into the wall of his home. Saddened both slowly walked inside and went to Kicks room. Kendall was still crying ever since they left the house, Gunther tried to tell her that he was okay but she suddenly was upset.

Kendall: "Why would he write that and then shoot himself off in my catapult?"

Gunther: "Uh Kendall."

Kendall: "I mean what kind of irresponsible, reckless, idiotic, and adrenaline craving maniac would do something like that!"

Gunther: "Kendall you should really."

Kendall: "No if Clarence wants to toy with me like that he's a sick, twisted, out of control freak! I don't even remember why I had a crush on him in the first place!"

Gunther: "Kendall I think you would like to know."

Kendall: "Shut up Gunther, he's never cared it's all been a game for him! And you know what I wish I never met him in the first place!"

Kendall was now panting and was out of breath because of all the bottled up emotion she just let out. Gunther was just stunned at the last statement especially because of something she hadn't noticed. Gunther repeated her name and pointed to the ceiling and then at the closet. She froze in fear after seeing the two freshly made holes in the closet and ceiling. The last person she expected gently opened the door and walked out with a look of disbelief on his face.

Kendall: "Clarence I can explain."

Kick: "I remember everything and I think you've said enough today Kendall."

Gunther: "But Kick."

Kick: "No buts Gunther I have never heard anything like that in my life, and I also remember everything when I lost my memory."

Kendall: "Clarence I."

Kick: "No I need to get something off my chest, Kendall I've never said this to a girl before but I love you. And by the look of things you don't love me anymore. I'm sorry I put you through that but doing what you just did was crossing the line."

Gunther: "Kick she didn't mean it."

Kick: "She wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. Gunther please take Kendall and leave, this conversation is over for good."

Gunther only nodded and lead Kendall out of the room but not before she noticed a tear fall from Kicks face. They made it outside the house and Kendall was in tears now after realizing what she had done. Gunther took her home and let her go inside, he decided it be best to go home as well.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall's Room

Kendall: "What have I done I lost the only boy I've ever loved? He'll never forgive me now and I found out he loved me all this time, he only pretended to hate me. Clarence wherever you are and whatever your doing I love you. Memory or no memory."

With that said she laid down and went to sleep, her cat jumped up with her and snuggled up keeping itself and her warm.

()()()()()()()()

Mellowbrook High School

It was still storming when the School Buses arrived, the kids stepped out one by one. The last one out was Kick, he of course did this to avoid Kendall. Gunther met him outside and was wearing his Viking style coat to avoid getting wet by the downpour. Kick had a yellow rain coat on and under was his usual jumpsuit and helmet. The two walked into School to get to their first class and was delayed by Wacky Jackie.

Jackie: "Hey Kick did you get your memory back and maybe realize you love me?"

Kick: "Jackie I'm not in the mood right now, please leave me alone."

Jackie: "What's wrong Kick you can tell me."

Kick: "No I can't Jackie you would get mad."

Jackie: "I promise I won't get mad Kick."

Kick: "Here's the deal you get mad and your not aloud to come within five feet of me."

Jackie: "Yes deal I won't get mad."

Gunther: "Oh no."

Kick: "I was secretly dating Kendall and she dumped me, she even wished she hadn't met me."

Jackie was about to blow until Gunther signaled her to stay calm and it wasn't a good time to get mad. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

Jackie: "That sounds awful Kick, when did it happen?"

Kick: "Yesterday and good job keeping calm."

Jackie: "Thank you I never break my promise's, so where is the dumper?"

Kick: "I don't know and don't want to, now excuse me I have to get to class."

Jackie: "Kick wanting to get to class, something's not right here."

Gunther: "He's been like that ever since the incident and he actually dumped Kendall. I've never seen him so depressed."

Jackie: "What should we do?"

Gunther: "I don't know, I really don't know."

()()()()()()()()

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Okay class when I came to your desk hand me your homework."

She made her way down the row of desk until she paused at Kicks. With a suspicious smile and a mmmmmm-hmmmmm.

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Where's your homework Mr. Buttowski, let me guess eaten by a dog, burned, ran over it with my skateboard."

Kick: "Just take it and leave me alone."

He handed a stunned Ms. Fitzpatrick his actual completed homework, she couldn't believe what was happening.

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Okay Mr. Buttowski what are you planning?"

Kick: "Nothing, I don't have a reason to anymore."

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Mmmmmm-hmmmmm Mr. Buttowski is something wrong?"

Kick: "You could say that, I just had a really rough weekend okay?"

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "This isn't like you Mr. Buttowski and I don't like it."

Kick: "What do you want me to trash the classroom, skate sideways on magnetized lockers, no wait you want me to blow up the lunchroom right?"

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "No I don't want you to do that, it's just odd not having you do anything."

Kick: "Well get used to it because this daredevil is long gone."

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Okay something is definitely wrong with you, Mr. Buttowski to the Principles Office."

Kick: "That's a first I'm being punished for doing nothing, your such a great teacher Ms. Fitzpatrick."

With that said Ms. Fitzpatrick was for once speechless, everyone else was shocked of Kicks behavior and even more shocked that he announced he quit being a daredevil. Ms. Fitzpatrick turned around to see her stunned and speechless students.

Ms. Fitzpatrick: "Hand me your homework and turn to page 63 in your history book."

()()()()()()()()

Principle Henry: "Okay Mr. Buttowski what's wrong with you today, I've never had a school day where you didn't do a stunt?"

Kick: "I don't want to talk about it."

Principle Henry: "Listen Clarence I want to help but I can't if you won't let me."

Kick: "You can't help me, no one can."

Principle Henry: "Trust me when I say this Clarence you'll feel better if you talk about it."

Kick: "Okay I'll talk but only because I want to get out of here. For the past few days I messed up on one of my stunts and lost my memory. I was confused and didn't remember anything, I thought Kendall was my girlfriend and she played along. But I overheard my parents and her dad talk about how my feelings for Kendall may be only temporary so I ran away and hid from everyone. I overheard her talking about how much she took advantage of me and said I hated her. I of course was heartbroken because of this and decided to fix it."

Principle Henry: "It sounds like you still care for her."

Kick: "Trust me she don't, I launched myself in her catapult again and landed in the closet of my room. They followed me there but hadn't noticed I was still in the closet. I heard her say all kind of bad things about me and she said she wished she never met me."

Principle Henry: "You've been through a lot haven't you? I don't normally do this but it looks like you need help and I have just the way to do it. Clarence have you ever heard of releasing your emotions?"

Kick: "You mean like performing?"

Principle Henry: "Well I was thinking more of a vocal expression like singing."

Kick: "I don't sing Principle."

Principle Henry: "Have you ever tried?"

Kick: "Well don't tell anyone but I sing a little when I'm alone."

Principle Henry: "Well I have a way for you to let out these bottled up emotions of yours."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "There we go what a cliff hanger. Sorry but I couldn't resist and I have to do some song searching."

Kendall: "What the heck that isn't better, he dumped me!"

Chris: "Yes but that makes it interesting and it won't change till the end."

Kendall: "Well at least you gave him his memory back."

Chris: "If your wondering where Kick is he left me with Kendall after the incident but don't worry he's going to shock us all. I'm Chris Nest and stay AWESOME!"


	5. Songs and a Plan

Chris: "Hey everyone and welcome back to Lost Memory, chapter 5. Did I do it right?"

Kendall: "Yeah but you need to be a bit more cheerful."

Chris: "How can I feel cheerful when I feel stupid doing this. I mean I sound like one of those stupid episode narrators for soap operas."

Kendall: "I watch those soap operas."

Chris: "How are those even popular, forget it I'm doing this my way. Hey everyone sorry about that dumb welcome a few seconds before, Kendall said I needed a better welcoming then my usual."

Kendall: "And you do."

Chris: "Seriously do you ever shut up?

Kendall: "Nope."

Chris: "Anyway let's start the story from where we left off."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall: "Hey Gunther where's Clarence I haven't seen him all day?"

Gunther: "He was sent to the Principles Office for some kind of help."

Kendall: "After class I have to find him."

Gunther: "I'll help to."

?: "Me three."

The duo looked behind them to see a smiling Wacky Jackie. The duo were just speechless because she had a crazy obsession with Kick.

Kendall: "Jackie why would you help me get back with Clarence?"

Jackie: "As much as I hate to say it you make him happier and so if Kicks happy I'm happy."

Gunther: "Wow Jackie that's really sweet."

Kendall: "Thank you Jackie."

Jackie: "No problem."

School Speakers: "This is your Principle speaking, I want Brad and Brianna Buttowski to come to the Gym at once. Also at 2:20 all students and faculty are to assemble in the Gym for a very special surprise. That is all."

Kendall: "What do you think going to happen at the Gym?"

Gunther: "I don't know but since everyone has to go, that means Kick will be there."

Kendall: "Then it's settled we'll confront him in the Gym."

The trio nodded before going back to their school work. Little did they know they were in for one heck of a surprise.

()()()()()()()()

Kendall: "Wow it's so crowded in here."

Gunther: "Maybe we can get up on the bleachers."

Jackie: "Good idea and we can spot Kick easier to."

Kendall: "Come on let's hurry before the show starts."

The trio kept walking until they reached the top of the bleachers but still no sign of Kick. Kendall was starting to think he didn't come just to avoid her. Her thought were stopped when she heard a familiar voice on stage. She looked up and saw the Principle introducing Kick onto the stage and noticed Brad on the drums and Brianna on a rock guitar.

()()()()()()()()

Principle Henry: "Now for special conditions I give you Kick Buttowski!"

Kick walked out on stage with his usual smile, when he got in front of the mic he did his pose and shot Brad and Brianna a thumbs up. They only nodded in response and started playing the opening to Help is on the Way by Rise Against.

()()()()()()()()

Sorry for another interruption but I just wanted to say it's better if you listen to the song while reading this part. And you can sing along if you want. But anyway have fun and enjoy the song.

Kick: "I have my Mothers dreams, I have my Fathers eyes, you can't take that from me just go ahead and try. The crescent city sleeps while giants in the sky preparing to unleash, let loose a mighty cry. Can nobody save us? Will anyone try? The bayou is burning, the cypress is dying and all along there saying, help is on the way!

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Help is on the way!"

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Help is on the way! Hold my hand to help see right there in front of me, help is on the way! Five thousand feet below as black smoke engulfs the sky, the ocean floor explodes eleven Mothers cry. My bones are resigning, a burning lullaby, you can't take that from me just go ahead and try. She stands at the shoreline with hands in the air, her words miss the dark light does anyone care? And all along there saying help is on the way!"

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Help is on the way!"

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Hold my hand to help see right there in front of me, help is on the way! Right here, right here! Right here, right here! Right here, right here! Choking on the black gold, upon which we rely. We keep actions in the attic, to see cameras in the sky, help is on the way.

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said."

Kick: "Help is on the way."

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said."

Kick: "We were told, to just sit tight because somebody, will soon arrive. Help is on the way, but it never came, it never came!

Guitar solo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kick: "Help is on the way!"

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Help is on the way!"

Brad and Brianna: "They said, they said!"

Kick: "Hold my hand, to help see, right there in front of me, help is on the way! On my way!"

The entire school burst into applause for the daredevil except Kendall, Gunther, and Jackie who were just shocked of the display.

Kendall: "When does Clarence?"

Gunther: "Sing?"

Kick: "Thanks everyone."

Student: "You rock Kick!"

Student: "Kick rules rock n roll!"

Crowd: "Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick, Kick!"

Kick did his pose before stepping into the behind the curtain with Brad and Brianna.

Brad: "Wow Dilweed you sure can sing and the Brad can sure rock the drums."

Brianna: "Good job out there Kick."

Kick: "Thanks guys but I didn't they get so excited."

Brad: "Are you kidding they love us?"

Brianna: "I knew playing the guitar would help one day."

Kick: "One things for sure we Kicked major Buttowski!"

Crowd: "Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore!"

Kick: "Encore, didn't see that coming and we don't have any other song to play."

Brad: "What are you talking about I brought a list just incase."

()()()()()()()()

Hey trust me I don't like doing this interruption thing so sorry. I wanted to say I'm into WWE music and couldn't resist having Kick sing this so enjoy. Don't forget to look up the song so it feels like your actually there. Back to the story.

()()()()()()()()

Kick grabbed the list and found just the song to play. He went back outside and got on the mic and Brad and Brianna gave him the thumbs up before they started playing Cult of Personality by Living Colour.

Kick: "Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality, I know your anger, I know your dreams. I've been everything you wanted to be, I'm the cult of personality. Like Mussolini and Kennedy I'm the cult of personality. The cult of personality, the cult of personality. Neon lights, a Nobel prize. When the mirror speaks, the reflection lies, you won't have to follow me. Only you can set me free, I sell the things you need to be. I'm the smiling face on your T.V.!"

Brad and Brianna: "I'm the cult of personality!"

Kick: "I exploit you still you love me, I tell you one and one makes three! Like Joseph Stalin or Gandhi!"

Brad and Brianna: "I'm the cult of personality, cult of personality, cult of personality!"

Kick: "Neon light, Nobel prize, when a leader speaks that leader dies! You won't have to follow me, only you can set you free!

Guitar solo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kick: "You gave me fortune, you gave me fame, you gave me power in your god's name! I'm ever person you need to be! Oh I'm, the, cult, of, per..so..na..lity, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of!"

Kick, Brad, and Brianna: "I'm THE CULT OF PERSOANLITY!"

Ending Guitar solo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd went crazy with applause for the Buttowski's, even the teachers were applauding. Kendall, Jackie, and Gunther clapped along with the crowd to support their friend. Kendall suddenly had an idea to win Kick back.

Kendall: "Gunther, Jackie we need two guitars and another mic. I'm getting my man back."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "How was that now there are only two more chapters left and what is Kendall's plan?"

Kendall: "I'm not telling you a thing."

Chris: "Aw come on I'm the story writer you have to tell me."

Kendall: "No I don't you'll have to wait until the next chapter that I'm writing."

Chris: "Correction your helping me write the chapter, I'm not letting you write the whole thing."

Kendall: "Fine, well everyone tune in soon as you see me win my man back."

Chris: "And remember to stay."

Kendall: "Wait can I do it with you?"

Chris: "What?"

Kendall: "Come on your fans will love it."

Chris: "Oh fine since I have no choice."

Chris and Kendall: "And remember to stay AWESOME!"

Chris: "Not bad, good job Kendall."

Kendall: "Thank you bye everyone."


	6. All Mine Again

Chris: "Hey everyone here's chapter 6 of Lost Memory and you can finally find out what Kendall's plan is."

Kendall: "Could you keep it down I'm getting ready. Oh and tell everyone that there's going to be one more song."

Chris: "Another song? Oh I get where your going now, you heard everyone I guess there's going to be another song."

Kendall: "Should I wear something new or just stay the same?"

Chris: "Just go with what your wearing, I don't think he cares what you wear. Any way back to the story."

()()()()()()()()

Kick: "This is awesome!"

Brad: "Yeah Brad the Buttowski's rule!"

Brianna: "Everyone loved it Kick we made a lot of money."

Kick: "Brianna we weren't charging anyone."

Brianna: "Whoops honest mistake, I have to take it back don't I?"

Kick: "Yes."

Brianna: "Okay I'll give everyone their money back."

?: "Is this thing on, hello?"

Kick: "What the?"

Kick looked out the curtain and saw a unbelievable sight. Kendall, Gunther, and Jackie were up on stage, Gunther and Jackie were holding guitars. Brad went out to play his drums, and told Kick he was in it for the girls. Kick sighed not believing what she was doing.

Kendall: "Okay I want to apologize to friend of mine that I've hurt very bad and used to my advantage. Clarence I know your back there and listening so I want to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean all the stuff I said. I was just upset and worried about you that I guess I lost control of my emotions. But I'm fixing it now and proving to you that I'm truly sorry."

Kendall gave Brad a paper with a song on it and only nodded. Brianna came up from behind Brad and nodded along with him. Kendall went back to the mic and winked at Kick who was peeping from behind the curtain. Brad started to play Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Kendall: "Chill out, what'cha yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you will see. I like you the way you are, when we're, driving in your car. And your talking to me one on one but you've become. Somebody else 'round everyone else, watchin' your back like you can't relax. You tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me."

Kendall and Brianna: "Tell me why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this, you, and you fall and you crawl and you break."

Kendall: "And you take what you get and you turn it into, honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it."

Kendall and Brianna: "No, no, no."

Kendall: "You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're something else. Where you are and where it sat, you see you're making me. Laugh out when you strike a pose, take off all those preppy cloths. You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become, somebody else 'round everyone else, watchin' your back like you can't relax. Tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me."

Kendall and Brianna: "Tell me, why do you have to go and make things complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this, you, and you fall and you crawl and you break."

Kendall: "And you take what you get and turn it into, honesty promise me I'm never find you fake it."

Instrumental Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall: "Chill out, what'cha yelling for? Lay back it's all been done before and if you could only, let it be you will see."

Kendall and Brianna: "Somebody else 'round everyone else. You're watchin' your back like you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me, to me! Why do you have to go and make things complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else, gets me frustrated. Life's like this, you."

Kendall: "And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into, honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No, no why do you have to go and make things complicated? I see you're acting like your somebody else, gets me frustrated. Life's like this, you.

Kendall and Brianna: "And you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and turn it into, honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it!"

Kendall: "No, nooo, noo."

The audience went wild for her and some people were even crying because of how sad it was. Everyone kept chanting her name. Kendall had tears in her eyes and walked off stage and went outside. Brad and Brianna went back behind the curtain to see a guilt filled Kick.

Brad: "Dilweed get going you have a girl to get."

Kick: "What?"

Brianna: "Go get her Kick before it's to late."

Kick: "But I don't know if she'll forgive me."

Brad: "Listen here Dilweed if anyone can pull this off it's you, now get out there and get the girl!"

Brianna: "We may torture you Kick but we care, now go get her, you can do it."

Kick: "Thanks guys, now if you'll excuse me I got a girl to get."

Kick ran off the stage and ran out the Gym doors that led outside and noticed Kendall walking home. She had a umbrella out so she wouldn't get wet. Kick noticed how she cried at the end and felt terrible, he saw her father's car pull up and she started walking towards it.

Kick: "Kendall wait!"

Kendall: "Clarence?"

Kick ran up to Kendall as fast as he could, she didn't think he would follow her. But either way she was happy to see him, he was completely soaked by the time he got to her.

Kick: "Kendall, I'm sorry for everything."

Kendall: "Clarence I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm the one who said all that stuff about you."

Kick: "No it's not your fault and I don't care what you said that day because I."

Kendall: "Huh?"

Kick: "Man this is harder then I thought."

Kendall: "I know what you're trying to say and trust me it can be hard."

Kick: "But it shouldn't be hard with you, Kendall I love you and I'm sorry."

Kendall: "Clarence I love you to always have and always will."

Kick pulled Kendall down into a deep kiss, she became so lost in it she dropped her umbrella and didn't care she was getting wet. Kick soon pulled away for air and smiled, Kendall had opened her eyes to look at him lovingly. They were both caught off guard when her Father spoke up.

Mr. Perkins: "I'm glad you two lovebirds made up, now how about you get in the car and I'll drive us all home?"

Kendall: "Sorry Daddy."

Kick: "Sorry Mr. Perkins guess I got carried away."

Mr. Perkins: "It's okay I was your age once, I know how important a first kiss can be. You might want to get out of the rain or you'll both end up sick."

Both nodded and got in the car, he took Kick home first. Before Kick got out he gave Kendall a kiss goodbye. He walked into the house with a smile on his face and yelled awesome so loud Kendall heard it from the car the just drove off. When she got home she ran up to her room hugged her cat yelling yes over and over again until she ran out of breath and fell on the bed. Her cat curled next to her and started to purr. She soon fell asleep thinking about Kick.

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "Wow didn't know Kendall could sing. Hey everyone you might think this is the end of the story but it's not."

Kick: "That's right there's one more chapter to see."

Kendall: "There is and it shows how our relationship is doing."

Chris: "Your both right there's one more chapter and there's just no way you can afford to miss it. Ain't that right you two? Guys?"

Kendall: "We're a little busy."

Chris: "Are you two seriously kissing while were doing this?"

Kick: "Yeah and we're going to keep doing it to."

Chris: "Well as you can see their together again but I think Ronaldo's right there is a such a thing as to much affection!"

Kendall: "Yeah, yeah, yeah just go back to your story bird boy."

Chris: "Oh no she did not just call me bird boy. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter and stay AWESOME. Really do you guys even stop to breath!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	7. Together at Last

Chris: "Hey everyone what's up, no wait let me guess your being AWESOME? Well if your reading this your AWESOME."

Kick: "We're back."

Chris: "What took you guys so long?"

Kendall: "We were catching up."

Chris: "I have a feeling your catching up only involves kissing. Well it's good you're here, because we can finish the story."

Kick: "Oh yeah we forgot."

Kendall: "What are we waiting for let's wrap this up?"

Chris: "Couldn't have said it better myself, mow without further ado here's the last chapter of Lost Memory."

()()()()()()()()

Honey: "Kick get up your going to be late for school."

Kick sat up in his bed letting his eyes adjust to the sun, he groaned not wanting to get up. He walked over to his closet, got his usual jumpsuit and put it on.

Kick: "I hate school, never ending homework, teachers nagging, and gross cafeteria food."

Kick suddenly smiled after remembering the only good thing about school. He walked out of the house and caught the bus just in time. He saw Kendall waving at him and sat next to her.

Kendall: "How was your morning today?"

Kick: "Good but I wish I had more sleep."

Kendall: "So do you think everyone's gotten used to us dating yet?"

Kick: "Yeah probably, but I don't think Ronaldo likes it to much."

Kendall: "He can get over it, he had his chance and he blew it."

?: "Hello Buttowski, Kendall."

Kick: "Ronaldo what do you want?"

Ronaldo: "Rude aren't we?"

Kendall: "What Is it Ronaldo?"

Ronaldo: "Well I thought I was acting childish about you two together and got you a little something."

Ronaldo opened his backpack and pulled out a two silver lockets with half hearts on each. He gave one to Kick and one to Kendall.

Kendall: "Why are they broken?"

Ronaldo: "Open them and put them together."

The duo did as he said and it revealed Kick's half had a picture of him in it and Kendall's half had a picture of her in it. They put them together and it made one picture of the duo together in a heart.

Kendall: "Thanks Ronaldo your so sweet."

Kick: "Yeah Ronaldo this was awesome."

Ronaldo: "Thank you, now you two enjoy your day."

Kendall: "I can't believe he did this."

Kick: "Me neither and it match's my jumpsuit."

Kendall: "Do you even own a different set of cloths."

Kick: "I do but I just like wearing my jumpsuit, hey look we're here."

Kick got up from his seat and took Kendall's hand and helped her out. They went into the school while holding hands and they soon ran into Gunther.

Gunther: "Hey Kick."

Kick: "Gunther how've you been doing?"

Gunther: "Well I got a straight C's and one B, also my parents raised my allowance. It looks like your doing well with your 'girlfriend'."

Kick: "I am and I have a huge stunt planned out for tonight."

Gunther: "You do where is it Kick?"

Kendall: "It's going to be at the Community Pool."

Kick: "Yep I'm gonna try to go down Dead Man's Drop and I have a ramp built at the bottom, I'm going to fly up the ramp and land in the community pool."

Gunther: "That sounds awesome Kick, do you want it on video?"

Kick: "Do I ever."

The school bell rang signaling it was time for class, Kendall gave Kick a kiss on the cheek before heading off to class.

()()()()()()()()

Gunther: "I can't wait."

Kendall: "Me either, but is the shark really necessary?"

Gunther: "This is Kick Buttowski we're talking about he can do anything."

Kendall: "He better not get hurt."

()()()()()()()()

Kick: "This is going to be awesome, time to Kick Buttowski."

Kick flew down Dead Man's Drop and flew off the ramp, he soon had the pool in sight and headed for it head first. Everyone soon had sight of Kick and the shark jumped from the water only to get slammed in the head by a falling Kick. Kick bounced off the shark and landed clean with his pose, Kendall ran over to him to see if he was okay.

Kendall: "No cuts, bruise's, nothing broken."

Kick: "Kendall I'm fine, I'm Kick Buttowski after all."

Kendall: "I know Clarence I just worry about you, it's a girlfriends job."

Kick: "Okay, hey Gunther did you get it?"

Gunther: "Sure did Kick."

Kendall: "You can come over to my house to upload the video Clarence, besides we have a study date remember?"

Kick: "I hate studying."

Kendall: "But you love me."

Kick: "Yes, yes I do."

Kendall: "Okay come on if we finish fast enough we can grab something to eat."

Kick: "Okay, let's roll."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall: "Wow you got them all right, good job Clarence."

Kick: "What can I say your rubbing off on me."

Kendall: "I guess I am, I think the video's done."

Kendall went over to the computer and noticed the video already had hundreds of hits. She motioned for Kick to come over and see.

Kick: "Awesome!"

Kendall: "Your my little daredevil aren't you?"

Kick: "Little no, daredevil yes."

Kendall: "Look at the time."

Kick: "I guess I got to go home."

Kendall: "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Clarence."

Kick: "Guess you will."

Kick pulled Kendall into a deep kiss but was interrupted when Hansel meowed. Both pulled away with blushes being surprised by the cat. Kendall picked Hansel up and started to pet him.

Kick: "Good night Kendall and you to Hansel."

Kendall: "Good night Clarence."

Kick went out the front door and Kendall got ready for bed, she came back staring suspiciously at her cat.

Kendall: "You've got the worst timing Hansel."

Hansel: "Meow."

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "There we go all done."

Kendall: "So romantic."

Kick: "I like the stunt, I know what I'm doing tomorrow."

Chris: "You guys were great company, thanks for helping."

Kick: "No problem, if you want help again just call."

Kendall: "Yeah we'll help anytime you need it."

Chris: "Thanks guys and trust me I'll need you again."

Kendall: "Are we going to do that new ending or what?"

Kick: "Oh yeah remember?"

Chris: "Yeah I remember, let's do it."

Kick: "Your all AWESOME!"

Kendall: "And that's the bottom line!"

Chris: "Cause Chris Nest said so!"


End file.
